The program's objective was to provide peer teacher training counseling to teachers, paraprofessionals and all personnel who work in schools. A Teachers Hot Line office was opened. It provided a walk-in clinic service for teachers and a 24 hour telephone hot line. Individual consultations were also offered. In addition, in-service courses approved by the New York City Board of Education, workshops, lectures and seminars were also provided. Students were used as consultants to teachers when appropriate. All services were evaluated by both clients and staff. The problems most frequently presented by teachers as their main concern were problems relating to supervisors and colleagues. Their major fears appeared to center upon receiving unsatisfactory ratings, and not getting along with their peers. Their second major concern was disruptive students. Specific techniques of counseling were developed for workshops that centered upon troika counseling and role playing. As a group, the teachers who used the service appeared to be suffering from depression to a greater amount than was expected.